


He felt Happy come inside of him.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boys In Love, Cheating, Depressed Will Graham, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Feminist Themes, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Mitski, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Mpreg, No Beta, Omega Will, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-War, Pregnant Will Graham, Sad Will Graham, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexism, Short One Shot, Toxic Relationship, True Love, Twisted, War, War Doctor - Freeform, War times, Well not so period typical attitudes unfortunately, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess, World War II, alternative universe, blinded by love, i guess, inspired by a song, no beta we die like men, sexist world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: "Blonde hair attached to his husband's clothes, the strong scent of other people's perfume, red lipstick and even unknown jewels. The Omega believes his Alpha is cheating."........................................................Prompt 11, Cheating.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487108
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	He felt Happy come inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of character (especially Will) but on purpose and with a specific intention. Give it a chance!

William is that kind of Omega who believes that life is unfair to his own kind. William is not wrong in the least. Since childhood, everyone told him, _"You must be a good Omega, you must marry a noble Alpha and have sired."_ And so he believed it, his purpose in life summed up in a few words.

At the beginning of the war, William met a handsome war doctor, a pure-blooded Alpha, noble and elegant from head to toe. They called him Dr Lecter. Sometimes the Alpha would visit him, bringing with him some delicious cookies; while William poured him tea, the doctor told him it will all be alright in the end, and the Omega´s reply was that he will do anything to have him stay by his side forever. It was true and pure love between them. 

It was difficult not to resist the charming doctor, and before the Alpha left to help in battlefields, they vowed to meet again and get married when all hell is over between weapons and blood. And so they did. The marriage was brief and with few people attending, among them, the Omega's parents who were delighted that their son fulfilled one of the mandatory goals for any young Omega. The next step was to have offspring, but that was still a long way to go. On his wedding night, the Alpha laid him down, and the Omega felt happy, genuinely happy.

William hates the sound of the train, it reminds him when his beloved Alpha had to leave upon one. His day-to-day life is routinary, simple and brief; the Omega, like any other, does not work because now the war is over and they must return to the role of housekeepers; before it, they used to work in steel and weapons factories, now it is to look for new recipes to please their spouse's stomach. William wakes up, he prepares breakfast, waters his plants, kisses his husband and he watches him leave with mixed feelings; he looks for a new recipe, he makes lunch although he knows that he will be eating all alone in the cold kitchen of their house. Then he makes dinner and waits for his delayed Alpha. The food is cold again.

The omega feels more and more sad and lonely, and then he cries in the living room, he cries in the kitchen, in the bathroom and in the bedroom, but nobody listens to his weeping sounds. His alpha noticed it, and he decided to give the Omega some gifts and rewards. First, a dog which William decided to call Winston; then, expensive jewellery. William is not accustomed to luxury, he always lived with just what was necessary, but his loneliness made the materials to reassure him. This reassured him that at least someone cared about his existence, that he was still a beloved Omega.

Or so he thought until he found suspicious evidence. Blonde hair attached to his husband´s clothes, the strong scent of other people's perfume, red lipstick and even unknown jewels. The Omega believes his Alpha is cheating. William decided not to confront his dear one for fear of the answer; he, therefore, decided to deceive himself that everything is a product of his imagination, that perhaps the pieces of hair, the odours and even the foreign lipsticks and jewels belonged to the doctor's patients.

It was all sadness and uncertainty until William got pregnant, and he felt the happiness entering into his whole body once again. His loving Alpha brought him new jewellery, and surprisingly, those delicious cookies that reminded him of the past, before the marriage and before the war. Everything was delightful, it seemed like nothing could go wrong. His belly was growing and growing all the time, and the Omega was trying to ignore the fact that he was still deceiving himself, and that maybe the Alpha was cheating on him, warming the beds of other Omegas.

Once, William heard strange noises. He glanced at the clock, it was late at night. He looked next to him, his husband was not sleeping next to his. The Omega simply decided to investigate in a cautious way. Would it be now that he would discover his Alpha in the act of the hoax? But William denied it, it was not possible that the Alpha was with another Omega in his own home, was it?

There was no sign of his husband in the bathroom, nor in the kitchen or living room. There was only one room left, the basement.

William was expecting to encounter many possible scenarios, including perhaps his Alpha having sex with another person, or in the act of masturbation, or even a sleepwalking husband but in his deepest dreams - or nightmares - he was never capable of portraying what he was seeing right in front of him. There was blood everywhere, a dismembered body and some jewellery next to it. Every gift, a death.

He remembers now, the nightmare that broke out in the town. People were relieved that there was no more war to fight, but now there was a serial killer lurking, one who was killing Omegas, tearing them apart and humiliating them in the process. Many called him the Chesapeake Ripper. It turned out that her own Alpha, husband and dearly beloved is the serial killer they were so desperately searching for.

William touched his round belly, his instinct told him to run and get out of there, but he also had a voice inside him that shouted back not to leave his Alpha, that he is all he has and will ever have in his entire life.

The doctor said in a lovely voice, all calm and peaceful, _"My sweet Omega, I couldn't recognize both your scent and of our daughter's by the smell of all of this blood. Did I wake you up? I'm terribly sorry about it. Go back to sleep."_

And so he did, only he didn't sleep that night. The next day, he returned to his routine, waiting for the night to arrive for another gift to receive.

Another gift, another death.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you're right. This story is based on the song "Happy" by  
Mitski (or rather, based on the MV. ~~~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJ0O2vDT0VE ~~~ )


End file.
